Rumors
by Kindali Sidera
Summary: Draco Malfoy is an arrogant prat, and he knows it. And when Draco Malfoy knew something, he always used it to his adavantage especially when it came to humiliating Potter. But not all goes as planned. SLASH! Snarry.


Title: Rumors

Summary: Draco Malfoy is an arrogant prat, and he knows it. And when Draco Malfoy knew something, he always used it to his adavantage; especially when it came to humiliating Potter. But not all goes as planned. SLASH! Snarry.

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Warnings: Strong innuendo!

A/N: Ah, I came up with this idea while doing laundry. I hope you like it! I know I do! And just to tell you all, this was not BETAED, so sorry for any mistakes. If you find any feel free to tell me so I can change it.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was an arrogant prat, and he knew it. He also happened to know about certain rumors floating around the school of Hogwarts. Rumors that stated quite shocking and obscene things as to why Harry Potter managed to get get detention every single night with everyone's favoite potions master and actually seem _gleeful_ about it. As if he wanted to have an excuse to go down to Snape's private quarters and... 'clean.' And when Malfoys knew something, they always used it to get what they wanted. And at that moment, Draco Malfoy really wanted to humiliate Potter. 

So, when the perfect moment arose to do just that while waiting for class to start in the hallway near the potions room, he pounced.

"So, Potter," he said casually, walking up to the boy who just happened to be leaning right next to the potions door, "How often do you polish your broomstick?" The blonde smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestivly. "Every night, I'm guessing."

Potter looked at him and smirked back. That startled Draco a little, but he hid it with another famous Malfoy smirk. "Actually no, Malfoy." His smirk grew wider, and he opened his mouth to say something when the potions door opened, revealing an irritable Snape.

* * *

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, and supposed git extroadinare had heard the rumors that had been circulating the school's gossip pools about him and one Harry Potter. And to tell you the truth he was quite amused. It must have taken someone with a very strong stomach to think of _that_ and tell people about it. He never knew that playing a supposed prank like that could come so close to hitting the nail right on the head. 

Severus smirked as he walked out of his office and through the classroom towards the door where students had _better_ be waiting. But when he got there, something stopped him. He could clearly hear Draco Malfoy's voice through the thick door.

"So, Potter." The teacher could hear the amusement and joy that laced the Slytherin's words and shifted uneasily. Amusement and joy never boded well when it came to Draco. "How often do you polish you broomstick? Every night, I'm guessing." Severus could recognise that innuendo from a mile away (after all, it was so frequently used) and decided to put a stop to it before the little conversation got too serious.

His potion-stained hand flitted down to the handle of the door and turned right as he heard Harry answer with an amused, "Actually no, Malfoy." The door opened fully and he had his first glimse at the boy since last night. Harry's green eyes flew to Snape's and a devious smile grew on the younger man's face.

* * *

Harry Potter had never loved the rumor-mill. The crap that usually came from it was just that: crap. But not this time. Oh, no. It was pure gold. And that's what scared him; at least at first. 

He certainly didn't know if he wanted the whole school to believe that he had a sexual relationship with Severus Snape, no matter how true. But again, that was only at first. After he thought about it and saw the many faces people made as he walked by (hilarious ones that always made him want to burst into fits of laughter), he decided that it might just be worth the whole school knowing just so he would have some amusement.

So when Draco Malfoy came up to him that morning before Potions with that evil glint in his eye and smirk on his face, Harry knew that the boy was going to try and taunt him. That is when he made his split-second descision to prove that certain rumor right, if only to look at Malfoy's shocked pale and pinched face.

"So Potter," Malfoy said with clear amusement at what he was about to say. "How often do you polish your broomstick?" He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way. "Every night, I'm guessing." Malfoy looked clearly please with himself, and Harry noticed that the hall they were standing in had become unusually quite. Perfect.

"Actually no, Malfoy," he said. He could feel a smirk tugging at his lips and he let it. Spending so many nights with Severus taught Harry a thing-or-two about smirking, sneering, and being just plain intimidating, and he used it to it's full extent now.

He heard the potions door opened and looked over to see the man himself towering over the class. Wonderful timing, as always. Harry's smirk turned into a smile as he turned back to Malfoy. And putting as much insinuation as he could into his voice he said, "I have someone polish my broom for me."

With that he swept into the room and past a shocked Severus Snape, smirking all the while.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Liked it, loved it, don't care one way or the other? Well then, please review! 


End file.
